


One Of A Kind

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [56]
Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-30 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Steve ordered lunch and then pulled Sam back into his arms, hugging his girlfriend. "I love you, Sam. You're different from any other woman I've ever met and I love that you're one of a kind."





	One Of A Kind

Fandoms: General Hospital/Beverly Hills 90210  
Title: One Of A Kind  
Characters: Sam McCall and Steve Sanders  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Steve Sanders  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Steve ordered lunch and then pulled Sam back into his arms, hugging his girlfriend. "I love you, Sam. You're different from any other woman I've ever met and I love that you're one of a kind."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 195

Word used: Cuddle

Drabble #56: One Of A Kind

Sam liked to cuddle and spend Sunday afternoons curled up on the couch with her boyfriend Steve, as they watched movies and had lunch and dinner together. It was the only day they both had off and they always spent it together.

As she curled into her boyfriend's side, Sam smiled and then kissed his cheek. "I'm glad that we're finally able to spend some time together. We've barely seen each other all week, with my early hours at work and your evenings at work."

They lived in the same house, but for the last week, you'd barely know it. The two of them had been so busy and now it was time to just be with the one they loved and have a good time together.

Steve ordered lunch and then pulled Sam back into his arms, hugging his girlfriend. "I love you, Sam. You're different from any other woman I've ever met and I love that you're one of a kind."

Sam smiled at her boyfriend's words and leaned in and kissed his cheek. A few moments later she pulled back, took Steve's hand and led him into the kitchen where they were going to make  
dessert.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
